


Hopelessly Devoted

by hotyaoi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Creepy Alexander Pierce, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I think that's it? - Freeform, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!, high school theatre au??, incase u were wondering, theyre doing Grease, trans Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotyaoi/pseuds/hotyaoi
Summary: That’s how almost every rehearsal goes: Steve hides out on the catwalk, marking cues he gets from Bruce or Sam while avoiding all the attractive actors, especially the scary ones like Natasha, onstage. At least Pierce can’t find him here either.The worst part is it works well. He’s content to just suffer and watch Bucky dance with the rest of the cast and know that they’ll never be friends or anything. Maybe in another lifetime.--Steve works lights for their school's production of Grease, and Bucky plays Danny Zuko. His crush isn't that bad, really, it isn't.





	1. You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> The full cast list is that the end of the chapter if you were wondering! Thanks :)

“Dude, have you seen the cast list yet?”

 

“No, why? It’s not like it matters or anything.” Steve laughs; the lead roles don’t really matter when you’re just working spotlights.

 

“I don’t know man, I just thought you’d be interested in what our friends got.” Sam continues to talk as make their way down the hallway, stopping at his locker to drop off books. Steve glances over Sam’s shoulder to see if Pierce is nearby.

 

“More like _your_ friends.”

 

“Steve, shut the hell up.” Sam gives him a pointed look. “You’re doing theatre with us. You’re _our_ friend. Seriously, man.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Steve rubs his neck as Sam cuffs him on the shoulder. “Let’s go.”

 

\--

 

Steve seriously should have looked at the cast list.

 

In retrospect, he knows it’s his fault, but right now all he can do is blame God for how stunned he looks seeing Bucky Barnes pelvic thrusting right next to Peggy on stage.

 

He’s never talked to the guy, mostly because Steve’s skinny and weirdly tall and has bad posture when Bucky is athletic and handsome and has nice hair and apparently can _dance_ –

 

“Uh, Steve? I have your copy of the script right here.” Peter Quill, a sound tech known to most as Starlord, is standing right in front of him looking _way_ too smug for his comfort. “Distracted?”

 

Jesus. He can feel exactly how hot his face is.

 

“No, I, um. I have to go, bye!” Steve turns around and pretty much runs out of the cafetorium while Peter laughs.

 

\--

 

That’s how almost every rehearsal goes: Steve hides out on the catwalk, marking cues he gets from Bruce (student director) or Sam (stage manager) while avoiding all the attractive actors, especially the scary ones like Natasha, onstage. At least Pierce can’t find him here either.

 

The worst part is it works well. He’s content to just suffer and watch Bucky dance with the rest of the cast and know that they’ll never be friends or anything. Maybe in another lifetime.

 

Steve sings along quietly to “Greased Lightning” as he fixes one of the spots, nearly falling off the catwalk when someone speaks behind him.

 

“Why didn’t you audition?”

 

“S-Sorry?” Steve is confused, he doesn’t even know this girl’s name or anything.

 

“Oh! I’m Peggy, I’m playing Sandy? I think we had Erskine's class together last year or something. I just thought that you had a lovely voice, and it’s a shame you didn’t audition. You would’ve gotten a lead.” Peggy’s got rehearsal clothes on, but her hair is done up so nice she might be a model. Steve finds himself completely flustered.

 

“Um. Thank you, but I don’t like performing?” Did he offend her? Christ. “Not that there’s anything wrong with performing, I just get kind of nervous and forget what I’m supposed to do and everything and look real dumb. I don’t know, sorry. I’m not very good at it.” Steve is so nervous, especially because she’s pretty and talented and everything he knows he’s not.

 

“I disagree! I’d love to hear you sing again some time. You’re Steve, right?”

 

Not trusting his voice, he just nods. She flashes him a blinding smile.

 

“Cool. You should come sit with Angie, Bucky and I at lunch. Nice talking to you Steve, I gotta go! I’m on soon.”

 

As soon as Peggy climbs down the stairs, he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. God, theatre was awful with all the pretty people.

 

\--

 

Standing by the entrance to the outdoor tables, Steve is conflicted; he can go sit with Peggy, Angie and Bucky, or chicken out and go back to his regular bench with Sam and Bruce and pray he’s left alone by Pierce and his gang for another day.

 

However, he’s not given options today, as Peggy sees him and waves him over before he can leave. He quickly sits down at their table.

 

“Hey Steve!” Peggy smiles, and Steve turns pink with the attention.

 

“Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me over here. I, uh. I appreciate it.”

 

Bucky kind of laughs, and Angie steals a chip from Peggy’s bag.

 

“It's not a problem. You all know Steve, right?” Angie nods enthusiastically.

 

“Hell yeah! Your spotlights are always on point, dude. Thanks so much for being so prepared.” Steve stares at the table, embarrassed.

 

“It's not that big of a deal. You play Frenchie, right? You have an awesome voice! I mean, you're all awesome.” God, this is so hard. No one seems offended though, they just laugh good-naturedly.

 

“That's sweet, Steve. You’re a nice guy.”

 

“T-Thanks.”

 

“Angie! You do have a nice voice.”

 

“You have to say that, you're my girlfriend.” Steve’s trance is broken in an instant, and he turns to the pair.

 

“Girlfriend?” There goes any chance with Peggy.

 

Angie smiles, sipping her drink. “Yeah, we've been dating pretty much since Peggy moved here.” He didn’t see that they’d been holding hands this entire time.

 

Bucky’s grin has faded. “Is that a problem?”

 

The mood shifts, and suddenly everyone is tense. Steve rushes to crawl out of the hole he’s digging.

 

“No, no, not at all! I just didn't know you were dating, sorry. I’m actually bisexual?” He cringes at his own voice. “So it would be really hypocritical for me to be against you two dating, unless one of you is hurting the other, in that case I’d probably be against it. But only because I don't like bullies, not because of anything else. Sorry.”

 

The tension dissipates in an instant, but Steve is unbelievably embarrassed with everything he’s revealed while rambling.

 

Bucky just laughs. “That was...a mouthful. I think I like you, Steve.” And Bucky gives him this _look_ , and smiles at him, and he just _knows_ he’s a goner.

 

The lunch bell rings, and Steve goes to class feeling like he’s flying.

 

\--

 

Bucky starts to show up early to rehearsal.

 

The first time, he catches Steve dancing alone backstage, and Steve blushes bright red all the way down to his chest.

 

“No, it’s fine. I do it all the time, honest.” They laugh together, but Steve’s still pretty embarrassed. He sits back down in the tech booth, running over lighting cues for each scene as Bucky lays on the couch backstage, practicing lines.

 

It’s only silent for a minute before Bucky knocks on the tech booth door. “Sorry, I know you’re busy, but would you mind helping me?”

 

“Um, yeah, what’s up?” Steve looks up, confused.

 

“Would you mind running lines with me? We gotta be off book for this one scene today and I’m so far behind.” He laughs nervously.

 

“Oh, sure. Yeah.”

 

Steve plays Rizzo and Sandy, Bucky reciting his normal Danny lines nearly perfectly. When he’s concentrating, Steve notes, Bucky gets this really serious look on his face, and clenches his jaw tight. He’s really handsome.

 

Bucky thanks him and leaves as soon as others start to file in, promising to see him soon.

\--

 

Of course it’s raining today, that’s exactly Steve’s luck.

 

He doesn’t have a car, because his mom works three jobs just to afford their apartment and if he asked her for anything he might just shoot himself, plus she doesn’t have the time to teach him or anything like that. So he suffers through it, pulling up his hood and leaving the cafetorium dreading the walk home.

 

“Steve! Hey!” Bucky’s sprinting out of the cafetorium to meet him under the awning, a bit breathless. God, he’s so cute.

 

“Bucky! Did I, uh, leave something?” Bucky stares at him.

 

“No, punk. Do you need a ride home?”

 

He shuffles his feet. “Oh no, I can walk. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Dumbass. What’s your address?” Steve tries to protest but Bucky cuts him off. “It’s raining! You’re gonna get sick. Come on, let me drive you home. For the sake of the production at least, I can’t have my best lights guy sneezing during tech week.”

 

Best Lights Guy. He could just die right here.

 

“Fine, okay. Thanks.”

 

“I haven’t even driven you get, don’t thank me yet.”

 

They sprint to his car to avoid the rain, jumping into the beat up Ford as fast as possible. Bucky passes him his phone before starting the car. “Plug your address in. You wanna pick music? All I listen to is showtunes.”

 

Steve laughs. “Me too. What’s your favorite show?”

“Honestly?”

 

“Yeah, be honest.” Now he’s curious.

 

“ _Fiddler_ , probably. My rabbi introduced me to it and it’s kind of the reason I started doing theatre.”

 

“You’re Jewish?”

 

It’s Bucky’s turn to laugh. “Dude, I’m like, the most Jewish person ever. I run the Jewish Culture Club at school.”

 

Steve puts his face in his hands. “God, I’m so dumb. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it! It’s kind of funny.” He’s still laughing. “What’s your favorite show?”

 

He pauses. “I don’t know? I love classics like _The Music Man_ and _Oklahoma!_ the most, but modern shows are so great! It’s so hard to choose.”

 

Bucky smirks, eyes still on the road as the rain beats across the windshield. “Oh, you’re a real old soul.”

 

“Something like that, I guess.”

 

The car slows, and turns into Steve’s driveway; cracked pavement next to a set of rundown apartments. Steve grabs his bag and covers his head as he jumps out.

 

Bucky rolls down the window when the door is closed “Bye, Steve! See you tomorrow!”

 

He waits until Steve gets inside before he leaves, and Steve watches him leave through his water-blurred living room window.

 

\--

 

“Steven?” Oh, his mom’s home.

 

“Hey mom!” He leaves his room to give her a hug; he hasn’t seen her in two days with how often she works, and it feels so nice to hug her. He loves her so much.

 

“How was school? I missed you.” His head rests just on top of his mom’s, and they stay there for a moment longer than necessary.  

 

“I’m good, I missed you too.”

 

“You’re eating enough, right? I knew I should’ve left dinner in the fridge for you or something _–_ ”

 

“ _Mom_.” This is frequent conversation in the Rogers’ home. “I’m fine. Bucky even drove me home when it rained last week, promise.”

 

Her face lights up. “Bucky?”

 

“Yeah, he’s in the show. He plays Danny.” Is he blushing? He’s totally blushing, ugh.

 

“So?”

 

“So what, Mom?”

 

“Is he cute?”

 

 _“Mom!”_   He runs to his room, mortified, and she laughs.


	2. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal doesn't start for a few hours, so Steve should have the cafetorium to himself until the end of sixth period. Which means this is the best place to ditch since he doesn’t own a car and Alexander Pierce just kicked the shit out of him in the Q-Wing bathroom. 
> 
> It’s not his fault, or at least that’s what he tells himself as he lays on one of the couches backstage, ice pack on his side. Of course it was his fault. He knows he shouldn't have stepped in, but he did anyway, and that's the only reason he’s injured. At least he has a free period now. Stupid.

Rehearsal doesn't start for a few hours, so Steve should have the cafetorium to himself until the end of sixth period. Which means this is the best place to ditch since he doesn’t own a car and Alexander Pierce just kicked the shit out of him in the Q-Wing bathroom.

 

It’s not his fault, or at least that’s what he tells himself as he lays on one of the couches backstage, ice pack on his side. Of course it was his fault. He knows he shouldn't have stepped in, but he did anyway, and that's the only reason he’s injured. At least he has a free period now. Stupid.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Shit, he’s not alone. Steve turns to see Bucky looking concerned, backpack over one shoulder.

 

“Oh, um. Hey.” Steve tries to wave and hisses in pain. Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up in warning. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I have drama, I’m ditching ‘cause I know how to act. What the fuck dude, who did this?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll be okay, promise.” Bucky doesn’t look convinced, kneeling down and pulling up Steve’s shirt to look at his injuries.

 

“Christ, Steve. He really did a number on you. You gotta go to the nurse.” Steve shakes his head.

 

“No, they'll make me file a report and everything and I already get enough shit as is. Don't worry about me, honest. I got my ice.” He manages a smile and waves the instant ice pack stolen from the tech booth. Bucky sighs and shakes his head, looking down.

 

“Steve, how often does this happen?”

 

The smile falls from Steve’s face.

 

“I dunno. Small things happen every day. It’s my fault.”

 

“What the fuck, no. You didn’t do anything.”

 

Steve shakes his head again. “I did though. They were messing with Pietro, ‘cause he was using the men’s bathroom? And they kept using his deadname and I got so angry I just pushed Alexander and Batroc got so mad —”

 

“That’s who did it? I’m gonna fucking kill them —”

 

“No, please, just! Just let it go, okay?” Steve is looking a Bucky with the most desperate eyes.

 

“I can’t just let it go, Steve! They hurt you!”

“I know. I'm sorry.” Bucky looks so angry.

 

“Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry, Jesus Christ.” He grabs Steve’s shoulders.

 

“‘Cause you should be worrying about your lines and stuff and not about me, I don't know. Sorry.”

 

Bucky sighs, grabbing the hand that isn't holding an ice pack.

 

“Listen, Steve. I care about you, okay? You're important. You can't just go around getting yourself killed or whatever. I gotta keep you safe.”

 

Steve looks close to tears, staring at Bucky like he's hung the moon or something. Bucky coughs.

 

“Punk.” He smiles.

 

“Jerk.”

 

\--

 

From then on, Bucky walks Steve to all his classes. He’s never alone in the hallways, and he can’t remember a time when he’s felt safer at school before. This is great, except for the rumors that somehow spread like wildfire.

 

“Hey, Cap!” Tony. Steve deflates. At least it’s not Pierce.

 

“What’s up, Tony?” Pepper’s jogging to catch up with him, obviously pissed off with her boyfriend’s usual antics.

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to ask you about your new boyfriend. You didn’t mention him at the last GSA meeting so I figured it was pretty recent –”

 

Pepper catches up in time to hit him. “Tony, shut up. Sorry Steve, he’s an idiot.”

 

“It’s fine. We’re not dating, I don’t know who told you that.”

 

“Probably Clint? We were running over the Roger and Doody pantsing scene, and he said something about you and Barnes fucking, I dunno.”

 

Steve runs a hand through his hair. Great, if two of the T-Birds were already gossiping about it, it would only be a matter of hours until the rest of the cast though he and Bucky were an item. Bucky is going to hate him.

 

“Um, well he’s wrong. We’re not. He’s straight.”

 

Tony outright laughs at that, and Pepper just looks uncomfortable. “Wrong. Bye, Steve.”

 

Steve is left alone in the hallway wondering how he’s going to fix this before Bucky hates him.

 

\--

 

After much inner debate, Steve pulls out his phone during fourth period and decides to just confront Bucky about the cast’s rumors.

 

 **Steve:** hey bucky, sorry for texting you during class.

 **Steve:** everyone thinks were dating for some reason? so incase anyone gives you shit or something im really sorry.

 **Steve:** i understand if you dont want to hang out with me any more

 **Bucky:** It’s not a big deal dude

 **Bucky:** I mean the rumors could be worse like we could be dealing drugs or cheating!

 **Bucky:** There’s worse things I could be doing than dating you tbh

 **Bucky:** :)

 

Steve shuts his phone off unbelievably fast, looking around the class to make sure no one sees his burning face. Is Bucky...flirting with him? That’s impossible, who would flirt with him. He checks the messages once over to make sure he didn’t imagine them before responding.

 

 **Steve:** haha, thanks. ur not too bad yourself

 **Bucky:** Rehearsal starts at 3 today right?

 **Steve:** yeah, see you then!!

 

Steve’s a mess.

 

\--

 

Despite being busy with rehearsals, Steve throws together the October GSA meeting. He’s vice-president to Pietro’s president, and Pietro’s pretty cool with whatever, so they meet at lunch on Friday to talk about everyone coming to see the show and some other LGBT+ issues.

 

Steve and Peter Parker are drawing together on the whiteboard when Bucky walks in.

 

“Uh, am I in the right place?” He looks uncharacteristically nervous.

 

Steve swallows. “Y-Yeah, you’re here for the GSA meeting, right?”

 

“Yeah. Um. I am.” Peter is smiling at Steve and Bucky, and Pietro is covering his mouth while Wanda quiets him.

 

“Oh, cool. That’s cool.”

 

“Peggy and Angie couldn’t make it but, uh, Tony told me yesterday that I could find you here sometimes? And the Jewish Culture Club meetings are usually on Fridays at lunch which is why I’ve never been here.”

 

Is Bucky rambling? Have they traded places?

 

“Oh, it’s cool that you’re an ally and everything, we were just about to _–_ ”

 

“I’m bisexual!” He cuts Steve off abruptly. “I’m actually bisexual, not an ally.”

 

The whole room is silent.

 

“You guys are the first people I’ve, uh, told? Besides Peggy and Angie.”

 

“Oh, Bucky. That’s awesome. We’re all cool here, don’t worry.” Everyone nods.

 

“Thanks, um, what are you guys talking about today?”

 

\--

 

Tech week is hell. Steve’s had his cues ready for weeks, but Peter Quill ( _“Call me Starlord!!!”_ ) seems to not only have no sound cues ready, but only cares about blasting The Commodores and Three Dog Night through his massive headphones. Peter Parker’s costumes look amazing, and Steve is amazed at what the freshman has accomplished offstage (costuming the whole cast) and onstage (performing as both Teen Angel _and_ Eugene. Steve is so impressed).

 

In the back of the house, Sam is panicking and Bruce is trying to calm him down. Steve thinks about how different the show would’ve been with them as the stage manager and student director, shuddering.

 

“Rogers! You got any mic tape?” Scott Lang, dressed in his Kenickie costume, waves him down.

 

“Yeah, no problem!” He quickly retapes his mic, and goes to recheck all the gels before the first run starts.

 

Bucky walks up to him as he’s adjusting his tech belt. “Hey, Steve.” God, he looks so good in his white shirt and jeans and pompadour, Steve is just going to drop dead right here. “Are you excited?”

 

He wipes his hands on his black jeans. “Y-Yeah, what about you?”

 

“Yeah! I think this is the only rehearsal Nat doesn’t have a conflict for so far. She always has to leave early for ballet, so all the Rizzo scenes are done first and stuff. I’m pretty nervous.”

 

He’d be nervous if he had to dance with Natasha too. “You’re gonna be great! Don’t worry.”

 

Bucky gives him a doubtful look. “You think?”

 

“Of course, jerk. Break a leg.”

 

Bucky hesitates before giving him a quick, tight hug and running off for mic check, leaving Steve breathless not for the first time.

 

\--

 

Steve spends most of the actual shows doing nothing but pressing buttons and moving the spot. Their lighting system is automatic, so once he has cues down all that’s left is pressing a button to shift scenes and moving the spot for very specific moments.

 

When he’s not busy, he watches Bucky onstage. He loves the way Bucky dances, and his voice is so pretty Steve just sits with his face in his hands up on the catwalk by himself. He loves how Bucky acts around Peggy/Sandy, and the minute he catches himself substituting his own name for Sandy’s he stands up and starts flipping through his script to distract himself.

 

He wishes he could just stop being _dumb_ and enjoy the friendship he and Bucky have, could stop being so _greedy_. It always makes him feel guilty when he catches himself like that, and he almost wishes Bucky was straight so at least he knew there was so chance at all. Almost.

 

\--

 

Closing night is insane; Sam goes crazy trying to stop Clint from _actually_ mooning the audience, Tony’s voice cracks so bad during Magic Changes everyone laughs, and Nat’s mic flips on just as she says _“well that was a fucking disaster, why am I even performing.”_

 

Steve takes dorky pictures with Peter and Sam backstage, and Bucky grabs him and they take selfies while Bucky’s still in costume. Bucky drives him to the cast party at Peggy’s house after the madness after the show dies down, and the whole cast hangs out in her living room in various states of stage makeup.

 

Bucky walks off to talk to Nat, and Steve watches the room.

 

Tony got an arm around Pepper, Angie and Peggy are whispering to each other, and even Gamora and Peter Quill are making out in the kitchen. It strikes him suddenly that he’s unbelievably lonely. Steve takes another sip from his soda and leans against the dining room wall, processing everything.

 

Nat and Bucky would good together, he thinks. They both can sing well, and are good dancers, and are really attractive. Bucky can do much better than him.

 

Somewhere in the background, the Singin’ In The Rain main title starts playing, and Steve laughs out loud to himself. He’s hopeless, thinking about Bucky as Don Lockwood. Bucky doesn’t even want to hang out with him at the stupid cast party.

 

“Steve?”

 

Bucky’s standing in front of him, a concerned look coloring his face.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Steve wipes his face. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I don’t know. Do you maybe wanna sit in my car for a minute? It’s kind of loud in here.”

 

He takes a shaky breath. “That sounds good, yeah.”

 

Bucky walks him out, and opens the passenger door for Steve. They sit in silence for a minute, before Bucky turns on his phone, playing the _Oklahoma!_ soundtrack. He remembered. Steve feels kind of fuzzy.

 

“So, uh. What’s bothering you?”

 

“It’s going to sound so stupid, really.”

 

Bucky scoffs. “Dude, no it’s not. Honest.”

 

Steve stares at his hands in his lap for a minute. “I keep thinking that, like, i don’t really deserve to be here? Or to have you as a friend or anything?”

“What?”

 

“I’m not even a real part of the cast, and I just think everyone is better off without me I guess. It didn’t really seem like anyone wanted me here.” He laughs humorlessly at the end.

 

“Steve. Steve, we’re your friends. We want you here. Me especially.”

 

“No, you don’t have to lie. I get it.”

 

“Jesus, Steve. I’m not lying. I really like you.” Steve glances up to meet Bucky’s eyes.

 

“I like you too.”

 

The song has changed now, shuffling from ‘Cain’t Say No’ to ‘People Will Say We’re In Love’.

 

“This is my favorite song from this show.” Steve doesn’t take his eyes away from Bucky’s.

 

“Me too.” It’s said in almost a whisper.

 

The song continues as they stare at each other for a moment, and Bucky inches closer. Steve meets him halfway, eyes fluttering shut as he tangles a hand in Bucky’s hair, dragging the two into a messy kiss.

 

They break apart for air, wiping their mouths and laughing, embarrassed and flushed and _happy_.

 

“So, uh. I’ve been meaning to tell you that.” Steve laughs, and punches Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“You’re such a nerd.”

 

“You like it.” Steve reaches over and laces their fingers together.

 

“Do you wanna go out with me?

 

“I _–_ yeah. I would.”

 

“Okay. cool.” They smile at each other.

 

“Can I kiss you again?”

 

“ _Please_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love this AU so much, I'm so happy with how this came out.

**Author's Note:**

> The cast list, in case you were wondering:
> 
> Bucky: Danny  
> Nat: Rizzo  
> Peggy: Sandy  
> Clint: Roger  
> Tony: Doody  
> Scott Lang: Kenickie  
> Pepper: Marty  
> Angie: Frenchie  
> Wanda: Jan  
> Gamora: Cha-Cha  
> Peter Parker: Teen Angel/Eugene  
> Pietro: Vince Fontaine  
> Bruce: Student Director  
> Sam: House Manager  
> Peter Quill: Sound Board
> 
> I think that's it? Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
